Whiter Fangs
by SjinXephonis
Summary: Blake and Jonas (oc) join forces to discover what the White Fangs plans for Vale are. A quest of discovery and friendship, will Jonas stay true to Blake, or will he rejoin his former friends for the glory.


*DISCLAIMER* I do not own RWBY, nor take any claim to the show.*

Hope you enjoy

Now READ ON!

* * *

"Castellan, Your orders are to attack the dust store at it's closing time." The radio crackled.

"Yes sir." Jonas replied. Jonas' right hand man, Garen, stirred from his seat.

"That means i should get the boys ready." He grumbled.

"Yes, Thanks, Garen." Jonas said, still staring at the table where the town map was. The radio sat next to it. Garen grumbled something unintelligible and left the command tent. Jonas curled his hand into a fist.

"Why are we robbing dust stores?" He asked himself. Jonas had calculated the exact route and plan he would take his troops on. However he sensed something was different about this place. Three successful dust store thefts, don't go unnoticed by the government. Jonas stood and threw on his cloak, and exited the tent.

Jonas had a small group of 16 White Fang, including his second in command Garen. Jonas had trained half of them himself. They were good lads. All fighting for the wrong side, since the White Fang seemed to be falling apart. The army was on to them and shutting down their operations. There has been a heavy military presence ever since Adam Taurus became the leader of the White Fang in Vale.

"Okay boys. Garen will lead a squad down towards the outer street of the town. I will lead the other half along the river. When we get close we converge on the shop from different angles. I'll deal with the shopkeeper, Garen deal with anyone else. Boys grab the goods and get out."

The group grumbled a quiet ascent, before they separated themselves into two groups. Garen moved off towards the outer street.

"Wait for my signal." Garen waved a hand over his head in acknowledgement. Jonas stalked off towards the river. His crew of 8 each carried a weapon of some sort. Most were swords that were also guns. Jonas carried dual desert eagle daggers. The group was unchallenged the whole way along the length of the river.

Jonas held up a hand for stopping and silence. The group instantly complied. Jonas waited for 12 minutes before letting out a high, piercing whistle. The other group would have heard. Jonas and his group dashed towards the store, but Jonas slowed and stopped not seeing the other group anywhere.

"Finish the job!" He called to his boys. Jonas spotted a figure watching him from the shadows.

"Got you." He said as he aimed and fired both his pistols. The recoil sent him skidding backwards 3 metres. The figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jonas stayed completely ready for anything. Except for his enemy falling from above. He sensed it and dodged at last second. A bastard sword stuck from the ground where he had stood just a few seconds ago. The man who held the blade stood not even 6 feet tall but the sword seemed bigger than he was.

"Who have you got." grumbled a deep voice, presumably belonging to the man.

"I've got you." Jonas smiled confidently. He fired his right desert eagle, and spun right and brought his right dagger down. The sword point was still in the ground, but the man had angled the sword so that it blocked the dagger and the pistol shot. Jonas hadn't even seen him move.

"Just so you know, I have already dealt with your friends on the outside of town." The man said.

"No way." Jonas said. "I trained all of them."

"Then either you trained them wrong or else, you are a terrible fighter." The man insulted.

"You ain't getting anymore of my boys." Jonas threatened.

"I love it when fights become personal because someone always loses something. You can't stop me. I'm a graduated hunter from Haven academy."

"You're a monster!" Jonas yelled before launching a blinding fury of attacks with both daggers and deagles (desert eagles). The man leaped backwards and brought his sword out of the ground and with surprising speed swung the sword in defensive arcs that blocked or deflected every shot, every slice.

The other 8 members of the White Fang, exited the store carrying chests full of dust. They set down the chests and went to help Jonas.

"Get the chests and get out of here. Take them back to the ship." Jonas ordered. They moved to do so.

"You forget something." the man said

"What's that?" Jonas asked

"It's also a gun." The man pulled the trigger in his handle and he flew into the air. He aimed the sword at the members of the White Fang and shot. One went down, then another. Jonas dashed towards his men to try and protect them but the bullets skipped him and hit the White Fang members, all except one. Jonas actually took the bullet and the guy escaped behind the building.

Jonas now bleeding from his shoulder, faced off against an enemy that he has found difficult to defeat. As Jonas moved forward to face the man, Garen appeared beside him with a sword wound that had cut his left shoulder down to his mid waist. The wound didn't appear too deep, but worked in hindering Garen.

"Castellan, get out of here. I'll hold him off."

"You'll die, Garen."

"If you get away at least I did my job as your friend and Lieutenant."

"That's just cheesy. Even for you, Garen."

"I know…"

"If you insist that I leave. Good luck to you, Garen, shall I meet you in another time." Jonas said.

Garen lifted his greatsword, which was two feet shorter than the bastard sword.

"See you in the Fields of Asphodel." Garen said. Then pointing the sword at the man challenged him to a duel. Jonas did not stay around to watch. But he knew Garen with his greatsword/ shotgun stood no chance against the sniper/ bastard sword.

The sound of steel clashing against steel followed Jonas for a couple of minutes. Jonas heard a cry of pain. Then silence followed. Jonas muttered a quiet prayer for his lost friend. And raced towards the bridge. Once he crossed it he could escape into the woods, and then get to the ship.

"Going somewhere?" Asked a voice from behind him, as Jonas fell forward, tripped by a massive bastard sword. The man had caught Jonas.

Jonas stabbed him in the leg with one of his daggers and scrambled so that he was standing up.

"If you're gonna kill me, I might as well hold my own." Jonas said. Both men heard a whirr of an engine and then saw the airship fly off. Jonas grinned, the man groaned.

"One got away." Jonas taunted

"You'll pay for that." The man moaned.

Then the sword slashed down with blinding speed and cut Jonas across the chest. Whilst the man fired three bullets into Jonas.

Jonas, Sergeant in the White Fang, fell into the river below, and his body floated away down the river. The man sheathed his sword on his back. Walking off, dusting his hands.

* * *

Someone spotted a body floating in the river and waded in to rescue the man. A shock showed on their face when they realised this person was a fox faunus, AND a member of the White Fang. She left his body lying on the side of the river.

* * *

The man came to, soon after. He was in a medical room. He looked around and saw a nurse and a young student. That student was Blake Belladonna. She was the person who found and rescued him, she would tell him later. At this point he only knows her for the fact that she was Adam Taurus' right hand woman and then betrayed him.

A form of rage came over him, he went to rise from the bed. Someone moved from beside the window. Someone he didn't see before. It was Ozpin, the head professor of Beacon Academy.

"Ah, master Jonas, it seems you are awake now. I wouldn't rise if I were you. Your body was terribly injured. It's barely held together." Ozpin said.

"What's she doing here?" Jonas said raising his arm to point at Blake, who was still unaware that Jonas was awake.

"She is one of my best students, she also rescued you from the river." Ozpin said. "I suggest if you have a personal grudge against her to let it go, she could destroy you."

Jonas sighed. "I'm stuck at Beacon academy with some enemies of mine."

"Enemies, well, make sure you solve your problems with the least amount of blood possible. I prefer all my hunters to graduate in one piece."

"You aren't classing me as one of your hunters are you? I'm not staying here."

"The way I see it is you can't move yet, and you have enormous potential it would be a shame to waste it."

"No…" Jonas said as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Sleep well, Hunter, Jonas Castellan."

"How'd you know my na… me…" Jonas passed out.

"I saw your potential years ago. However you fought against me. Now I have you in the right place. I'm going to teach you the right way to go about things." Ozpin said then left the room.

"Miss Belladonna." He said walking past the student. "Good job on saving him."

* * *

Hey guys.

Just wanted to say sorry for being away for so long but i'm back now. I was just getting some things sorted in my life. And now I am ready to finish all my stories.

Follow, Favorite, Review and I hope you enjoyed. See you all next time

Next updates- Natsu the Reaper

Dawn Star

Team HSTJ

Secrets and Betrayal

Why I hate Vegas (remastered)

Whiter Fangs

^will update sometime^


End file.
